


Meeting the Boys

by the-black-birb (moriturism)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Nekoma, Reader-Insert, just nekoma volleyball team being endearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/the-black-birb
Summary: In which no one really believes Kuroo could get a girlfriend as incredible as you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 392





	Meeting the Boys

“My girlfriend’s coming to Nekoma today,” Kuroo mentioned offhandedly at the start of practice. At the mention of a _girl_ , many of the boys perked up excitedly from their starting stretches.

“Ohoho we can finally meet the lady Kuroo’s been fawning over, huh?” Taketora sneered, nonetheless clearly motivated to meet her.

Yaku snickered. “If she’s even real.” Afterall, Kuroo barely even spoke about his supposed “girlfriend,” only ever mentioning her to tease his teammates. “He probably just roped some poor girl into pretending so he could show off.”

“You’ll swallow those words,” Kuroo threatened, leering over Yaku. Three years together wore down how much Kuroo could use his height to scare Yaku. After all, he’d seen him make a fool of himself far too many times. But the look on Kuroo’s face made him think he might just be serious. Yaku stumbled over his words, thinking maybe he should apologize-

“She’s too good for him,” Kenma stated plainly.

The whole team erupted into laughter. It made sense for Kenma to know Kuroo’s girlfriend - they were best friends, after all. And Kenma never said anything he didn’t think was true. Kuroo’s girlfriend, surely, would be a force to be reckoned with if she could keep up with Nekoma’s sly captain. But too good for him? What could Kenma have meant by that?

“Alright, alright, we still have a practice to get to,” Kuroo ushered the team together, ignoring the flush feeling in his cheeks. “She’ll be here later, work hard until then.”

And the team did work hard, each member hoping to be the one to impress Kuroo’s girlfriend whenever she arrived. But it seemed there work would be all for naught as the sunset and the night got longer.

“So, about your girlfriend, captain?” Yaku teased, gesturing to the lack of “girl” in the vicnity. The other members joined in, wondering if they should go put on a wig to make him feel better. Taketora pitched his voice up, and ran around shouting “Kuroo! Kuroo!”

“Knock it off! She’s running late, and you lot still have half an hour left of practice!” he yelled, hitting a particularly aggressive serve. Lev winced watched it hit the ground.

As the team fell back into their usual rhythm of practice, the door creaked open. The gym fell silent as everyone waited, wanting to see who would come inside. Would she be cute? Smart? Tall? Short? Did she go to Nekoma? Everyone had so many questions.

As you pushed open the door to Nekoma’s gym, you heard a collective sigh of disappointment. “It’s just [L/N]‐san,” Inuoka said.

Your quirked your eyebrow curiously, not sure what to make of that statement. Although you went to Karasuno, you were familiar with Nekoma’s volleyball team already. As a friend of Shimizu, you often acted as the unofficial third manager, lending a hand whenever Karasuno’s team needed help. Everytime they made the long trip to Tokyo, you had come with and seen it with them.

But lately, you’d been visiting Nekoma for another reason entirely. Sure, the team had just seen you last week, but you were sure they’d be excited to see you again. They always were.

Tonight, however, there was another girl occupying the minds of the Nekoma boys volleyball team. They had come to the unspoken consensus that it was absolutely impossible for you to be Kuroo’s girlfriend. Afterall, Kenma had said she was too good for him, not completely out of his league.

You were an angel. You were the [Y/N] that nursed many of them back to health at their training camp. The [Y/N] who brought snacks for them after practice. The [Y/N] who, when Karasuno wasn’t busy, went to every single one of their games. There was no way a demon like Kuroo could date you.

“Just me?” You laughed. “I guess I’ll take the pastries I bought home then…” you jokingly started to turn around, only to hear cries of dismay.

“[L/N]-san don’t go!” Lev, who was particularly affectionate with you after being in your care for most of their last training camp, ran up to you. He pulled on your arms, ushering you back into the gym. “Kuroo said we’d meet his girlfriend today! You should stick around, too!”

You cocked an eyebrow at Kuroo, who simply smirked knowingly at you. “His girlfriend?” You ask. Kenma rolled his eyes. “How funny, I was actually meeting up with my boyfriend today!”

Once again, the attention is turned towards you. “Boyfriend?” Taketora exclaims, jealousy lacing his voice. The team was riled up, wondering who could’ve cuffed their dear [Y/N]. Especially when you spent so much time with them. How could they not know him?

“Oi, we’ve still got a practice to finish,” Kuroo ushered his team back to finish their reps. As they continued working, he walked over to you.

“Babe… you can’t be fattening us up before competition season.” His hands grabbed at the container in your hands. “I think I’ll have to keep your lovely hand-made pastries all to myself.”

You snickered, holding the box behind you and anywhere that was out of Kuroo’s reach. But that didn’t stop him as his hands snuck around you waist, pulling you close to him.

“Tetsu!” You whined. “These are for the team! You have to share!” You held the box above your head, trying to get it out of reach.

“And let them taste the cooking of _my_ [Y/N]? His hands closed in on your exposed sides, tickling you mercilessly. You screamed with laughter, dropping the pastries and succumbing to your boyfriend. He grabbed you, and pulled you in close, planting a firm kiss on your cheek.

” _Your_ [Y/N]?“

The gym fell silent. The two of you looked up to be met with the Nekoma volleyball team, fuming (aside from Kenma, who already knew and was mostly indifferent). Then, all hell broke lose.

"You lucky bastard!” Yaku shouted. “How could you not tell us?”

Inuoka looked at Kenma, weeping from betrayal. “Too good for him? Do you realize what an understatement that is?”

“Our precious [L/N]-san…” Lev muttered. “I’m so sorry he’s tricked you…”

You laughed at their antics, but Kuroo’s hand remained firmly planted on your waist the whole time. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t worried about telling the team. There were no introductions, because you knew them all like family, but being the “captain’s girlfriend” really did feel strange.

You looked up at the man beside you. It was strange, sure, but if it was with him, you knew you’d be alright.

“Alright!” Kuroo called the team to attention, ending the chaos. “Well, I’ve got a date to go on, so I know you guys can do a good job cleaning up the gym! Goodnight!”

With that, he grabbed your hand and ran, before the shouts of his disgruntled team could catch up to him. The ride from Miyagi was long, and you were tired.

But Kuroo’s hand was in yours, and the stars were shining.

He turned around to look at you after he closed the gym doors. The yells from the gym faded into white noise as he smiled down at you. “I missed you,” he reminded you, squeezing your hand tightly. Some days the distance from Tokyo to Miyagi felt like whole worlds.

“I missed you, too” you smiled. He bent down to place a soft kiss on your lips. The only thing brighter than the love in his eyes was the moonlight illuminating your path.

Yeah. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
